The present invention relates to an improved system for penetrating the seabed utilizing a readily portable, rapidly operable apparatus.
It is often necessary to install instruments or conduct penetration testing into the seabed in connection with oil exploration. Such seabed testing in near-freezing Artic ocean water presents serious problems, particularly where such testing must take place from a moving ice field. Conventional rotary drilling is impractical because the moving ice will break the drillrods before boring can be completed. It has been proposed to conduct such seabed testing utilizing conventional cone penetrometer apparatus, since the test could be completed sufficiently fast enough to match the movement of the ice. Conventional cone penetrometer testing would only be feasible, however, in extremely shallow water. In deeper water, it is not possible to push the penetrometer cone into the seabed because of the flexibility of the pentrometer rods.